Vacance à Los Angeles
by plumetteXD
Summary: Pour son anniversaire , Hinata reçu 6 places pour partir à Los Angeles . Que va t'il se passer pendant ce voyage?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma premier fic donc je m'excuse des fautes ...**

**Auteur:PlumetteXD(sinon qui l'aurez écrite?)**

**Couples:NarutoxHinata (principalement) et peut-être SakuraxSasuke**

**Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto pour le moment. **

**L'écriture en italique veut dire les penser des personnages et aussi les flashbacks.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:Surprise**

**POV Hinata:**

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et personne ma souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire,bon à par mes parents mes seulement par webcam car ils sont en voyage d'affaire pendant 3 semaine et qui me garde à la maison, mon cousin Neji .Quand j'arrive devant chez moi,j'entends des tout petits bruits mais je m'en fichais un peu car tout se que je voulais c'était m'enfermer dans ma chambre et de pleurer.J'ouvrit la porte.

Tous : SURPRISE !

Jais une peur ,mais j'étais heureuse de voir que finalement mes amis n'avait pas oublier mon anniversaire.

Moi : Merci les amis.

Tous: de rien.

Ino:Viens sinon les bougies vont fondre sur le gâteau.

Le gâteau était à la vanille mon parfum préférer le monde semblait s'amuser je voyais au fond du salon qu'Ino et Sakura essaient de draguer Sasuke,que Kiba,Shino et Neji discutairent de tout et de rien,Shikamaru grognait un '' Galère '' en discutant avec Lee et Naruto et moi je discutait avec Tenten qui me disait des trucs sur les mecs.

Tenten:Hinata tu m'écoute?

Moi: désoler Tenten mais je pensais à quelque chose.

Tenten me dit avec un grand sourire : à Naruto ?

Moi:Nnnon j-je pensait pas à lui. 0/0

Tenten: Bon si tu le dit.

**NARUTO POV**

Moi s'approchant d'Hinata:ça va HInata ? T'est toute rouge.

Hinata n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette son tout un coup un bruit de chute s'entendit dans toute la salle.C'était Hinata,elle venait de tomber dans les pommes.

Tous: Hinata!

Neji: Naruto t'as foutu quoi encore?!

Moi: Rien j'ai juste dis si elle allait bien,elle était toute rouge.

Tenten : Moi je sais et je pense que tout le monde le sait sauf toi!

Kiba: Même moi je me serais rendu compte .

Moi: Mais dite le moi bon sens!

Sasuke(Plumette:Pour une fois qu'il parle XD): ELLE T'AIME PUTAIN!MÊME UN AVEUGLE VERRAI!

Tous le monde regarda Sasuke: 0_0

Sasuke: Quoi?

Tous: Rien

Naruto: Bon je crois que je vais prendre un peu l'air moi

Naruto sorti alors que les autres essayèrent de réanimer Hinata.

Naruto:_elle m'aime moi aussi mais si je lui dit que je l'aime je pense que ses parents vont me détester encore plus._

**FLASH BACK**

_Hinata: Papa,Maman je vous présente Naruto un ami à moi._

_Maman H: Bonjour Naruto _

_Moi: Bonjour madame._

_Papa H: Naruto comment?_

_Moi: Naruto Uzumaki monsieur._

_Il me jeta un regard noir et il dit:_

_Papa H: Je pense pas que vous ferai un excellent mari pour ma fille._

_Là je me suis pris un poignard dans le ventre le père d'Hinata,lui a briser ma chance d'être avec Hinata la fille que j'aime._

_Hinata: Papa!_

_Hinata est devenue toute rouge comme une tomate._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Sasuke: Baka reviens Hinata S'est réveille!

Moi : J'arrive Teme!

**POV HINATA**

Tenten: Elle se réveille.

Moi: Que c'est il passer?

Tenten : Naruto t'as demander si tu allais bien car t'étais toute rouge est tu t'est évanouie.

Naruto: Hinata sa va?

Moi: Oui , enfin je crois.

Sakura et Ino : Hinata tu ouvre quand tes cadeaux?

Moi : Pourquoi pas tout de suite.

Tout le monde allait chercher leur cadeaux. Sakura offert une belle robe violette, Ino une paire de chaussure blanche assez mignonne,Sasuke une paire de boucle d'oreille violette , Naruto une petite peluche en forme de chat,Tenten un manga très connue d'après elle, Shikamaru un jeux de société , Kiba un bracelet brésilien blanc, noir et violet , Lee une sorte de combinaison de ski(P:pourquoi pas?) et Shino un livre sur la médecine.

Moi: Merci les amis!

Shino et Shikamaru: Mais tu as oublier quelqu'un.

Moi: Neji ?

Shino et Shikamaru: ouais

Neji: Tien ton cadeau de la par de moi et de

tes parents

C'était une enveloppe avec écrit''Pour Hinata,Joyeux 16 ème anniversaire''

J'ouvrie l'enveloppe est c'était des place pour un voyage à Los Angeles.

Moi: attent vous avez pu acheter 6 places pour Los Angeles?!

Neji: oui ^^

Moi en lui faisant un câlin et une bise : Merci Oniisan.

Neji et les autres : Donc tu as inviter qui?

Moi: mmmmm ... Je sais Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et

les 5: Merci Hinata^^!

Moi: surtout toi Neji pour te remercier de ton cadeau^^

* * *

**Plumette:Alors que pense vous les gars?**

**Sasuke:POURQUOI TU ME COLLE CETTE BARBE A PAPA ROSE AVEC MOI?**

**Moi : Pasque j'adore t'embetter ^^**

**Sakura chante : je suis avec Sasuke~ **

**Moi à Sasuke : Soit t'est avec elle soit si je fait une fanfic yaoi avec du lemon je te met en Uke!**

**Sasuke : ok.**

**Naruto: Et moi je suis avec Hinata :)**

**Hinata: Et moi Avec Naruto-kun**

**Bon on se retrouve dans quelque semaines pour la suite et laisser des reviews(la semaine vas être longue avec cette équipe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de l'histoire là elle sera plus longue que le premier bonne lecture.**

**Auteur : Toujour moi PlumetteXD**

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto **

**L'écriture en Italique veut dire les pensers du perso et aussi les flashbacks.**

**Chapitre 2: Le voyage est proche**

**POV HINATA**

Je ferme mes deux valises et les dépose prés de mon armoir. Nous allons partir du Japon dans 2 jours pour Los Angeles et je viens juste de faire mes bagages.

Moi: je pense que deux valises suffira mais j'éspere que les autes n'ont pas pris tros de valise.

Bon juste pour me rassurer je vais appeller Sakura et Tenten. je compose le numéro de Sakura.

Sakura: Allo?

Moi : Salut Sakura c'est moi Hinata^^.

Sakura : Ah salut Hinata sa va ?

Moi: Oui et toi?

Sakura: Pas trop je sais pas quois prendre comme habits pour aller...

Moi: Rassure moi tu as pris combiens de valise?

Sakura: Heu... j'en est pris 3 mais je vais finalment prendre 2 pasque 3 c'est un peu trop non?

Moi: Ouais, Bon je te laisse te dois appeller Tenten.

Sakura: Ok et merci de m'avoir inviter ^^.

Moi : De rien il y a pas de problème.

Je décroche et compose le numéro de Tenten en ésperant que je tombe pas sur son petit frère qui n'arreter pas d'embetter ma soeur.

Tenten: Allo?

Moi: c'est moi Hinata sa va ?

Tenten: Oui à par que mon frère a pris mon journal intime oui.

Moi: Oh si tu veux je te rappelle plus tard .

Tenten : Non c'est bon je peux facilement le reprendre alors tu voulais quois?

Moi : Tu sais que dans 2 jours on va à Los Angeles non?

Tenten: Oui et j'ais déjà préparer mes valises.

Moi: Et ta pris combien de valises?

Tenten: Juste deux mais c'est bon si j'en prends trois?

Moi: Comme tu veux tantque tu dépasse pas les 4 valises c'est bon.

Tenten: Ok bon si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais récuperer mon journal et massacrer mon petit frère...

Moi : Ok

Je décroche et je pars prendre un bain pour me détendre un peu je crois que sa me fairais le plus grand bien.

**POV NARUTO**

Sauke est venu chez moi pour m'aider a préparer ma valise et pour passer l'aprés-midi loin de son fère.

Moi: Bon je crois que j'ais tout. J'ais trop hâte d'aller à Los Angeles en plus c'est la premier fois que je pars en avions.

Sasuke: Je pense que tu vas avoir un peu peur au début mais aprés tu t'y habituras.

Moi: C'est pas pasque tu avais peur la premier fois qu tu as voyager en avions?

Sasuke: Nooonn

Moi: Ouuuii ( P: Et pourquoi pas peut-être?)

Sasuke: NON et voila, bon à par sa tu veut faire quoi?

Moi: On peut peut-être allé au parcs pour profiter du beaux temps non?

Sasuke:Ok

Nous somme sorti de chez moi et nous somme arriver près du marchand de glace que je connais depuis mon enfance.

Moi : Yo Kakashie^^.

Kakashie: Yo les jeunes sa va?

Moi et Sasuke: Oui et vous?

Kakashie : Moi bien toujour entrain de vendre des glaces.

Moi: Moi et Sasuke on vas à Los Ageles.

Sasuke: Avec Neji,Hinata,Tenten et Sakura

Kakashie: Je pense que vous allez croiser l'obcle de Naruto

_Naruto:Attend depuis quand mon oncle est à Los Angeles?_

**FLASHBACK**

_Ce matin à 10 heure_

_note poser sur la table:_

_''Cher Naruto je suis parti à Los Angeles je reviendrais dans trois semaines, mais comme hier tu m'as dit que tu aller à Los Angeles dans quelque jours tu me verras peut-être avec Tsunade aux casino alors de t'inquiète pas je serai as seul._

_cordialement ton oncle._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Naruto: Ha oui c'est vrais bon on peut vous prendre deux glace.

?:Non trois s'il vous plaît.

Moi et sasuke nous nous somme retourner et avons vu...

Moi et Sasuke: Neji?

Kakashie: Ok quel parfum?

Neji: Pour moi un à la pistache

Sasuke: moi à la myrtille

Moi: Et moi à la vanille.

Kakashie: Ok sa fait 7 euros

On paya nos glaces et nous nous somme assis sur le banc du parc.

Neji: Alors vous êtez prêt pour partir à Los Angeles?

Moi : Oui mais toi t'est déjà allé ?

Neji:Oui pleins de fois.

Sasuke:Alors je comprends mieux pourquois tu es fort en anglais.

Notre disscution fut interrompue par le téléphon de Neji.

Neji: Allo?

**POV HINATA**

Je me demander si nous allons faire une soirée pyjama pour la veille je devrais demander à Oniisan , comme c'est lui qui s'occupe de la maison pendant que mes parents ne sont pas là.

J'attend que Neji rentre mais , quand même il fait long. Bon je l'appelle

Neji: Allo?

Moi: Neji c'est moi Hinata.

Neji: Ha Hinata sa va?

Moi :Oui et toi?

Neji:Moi aussi,bon tu m'appelles pour quois?

Moi: Je voulais savoir si on pouvais faire une pyjama party avec les filles comme sa on peut être prête pour aller à l'aréoport.

Neji: Je sais pas mais je pense pas désoler.

Moi: Pas graves Niisan,bon je dois allé me coucher à plus tard.

Neji: A plus.

Bon je crois que je vais rien vais a salon et j'allume la télé,quand tout un coup mon téléphone sonna.

Moi: Allo?

Naruto: Salut Hinata dit à quelle heure on doit partir à l'aréoport?

Moi:_ho mon dieu Naruto-kun m'appelle!_

Naruto: Allo?Hinata?

Moi: O-oui je cherche juste les billets.

Je me précipite sur la grande commode et le trouve les billets.

Moi: On doit se donner rendez-vous à 9 heures du matin pour partir.

Naruto: Merci Hinata,tu sais ton cousin à bouder pasque j'ais pas retenu l'heure du rendez-vous,Merci et bonne nuit^^.

Moi: B-bonne nuit Naruto-kun.

Je racroche et j'éteinds la télé,encore un jour et on pars pour l'amérique.

**LE LENDEMAIN**

Neji: Hinata,lève toi et viens prendre ton ptit déjeuner.

Moi:J'arrive.

Je me lève,putain j'ais super mal à la tête,mais bon sa doit être regarde mon Niisan veux me faire léver à cette heure.

Moi:Neji je prends le petit déjeuner après je vis prendre une douche.

Pas de réponse,bon je vais la prendre quand même.

Quand j'ais fini ma douche je suis partit dans ma chambre je choisie un short et un débaurdeur.

Neji: Dépêche toi car sinon je vais tous bouffer.

Moi qui m'attache les cheveux : C'est bon j'arrive.

Quand je suis rentrer dans la cuisine j'ais vu ceux qui allé partir en voyage avec moi,Sasuke entrains de rougir,Neji qui engueule Naruto et Naruto q-qui saigne du nez?!

**POV NARUTO**

PUTAIN Hinata est venue à la cuisine,on voulais lui faire une surprise et là, elle était comment dire...habiller trés légèrment.

Neji:NARUTO ARRETE DE SAIGNER DU NEZ QUAND MA COUSINE EST LA!

Moi:Dé-désoler Hinata

Hinata : J-je reviens je vais me changer.

Quand elle re-descendit elle avait un trainig et un t-shirt avec un un pokémon dessus(P:Oui je suis fan de pokémon et alors?)

Neji:Bon prend ton petit déjeuner et après on va rejoindre les filles pour allé chez un de mes potes.

Hinata:Ok

Qand elle avait fini nous somme allé chez Saï

Neji:salut Saï!

Saï:Salut ^^.

Nous nous sommes présenter et il nous a donner à chacun un surnom,mais mon commentaire c'est que j'avais de petits bijoux de était encore toute rouge,je vais passer un mauvais moments je le sens.

Neji: Bon c'est pas tout mais on doit partir à plus .

Saï: A bientôt.

Nous somme partit, après les autres sont allé chez eux car il faisait bientot nuit.

Neji:Bon on doit rentrer si demain on veut partir tôt.

Sasuke:Ouais bon je te racompagne Sakura?

Sakura: H-heu s-si tu veux

Et ils partirent tout les deux comme un couple.

Tenten:Je sens que entre Sakura et Sasuke il va se passer quelque chose^^

Neji: Tenten dit je peux aussi te racompagné 0/0?

Tenten : Bien sûr!

Neji: Bon Naruto je te laisse racompagner ma cousine chez elle,aller tchot

Naruto:Tcho

Hinata et moi parlions sur le chemins on parler des couples qui commencer a ce former .

Hinata: Nous sommes arriver bonne nuit ^^

Moi:P-pardon0/0

Hinata:Heu...rien bonne nuit.

Elle claqua la porte, je rêve pas elle ma dit je t'aime0/0.

**A SUIVRE**

**Plumettes: Alors?**

**Naruto: C'est bien comme sa je sort avec Hinata.**

**Sasuke qui comme avec son Chidorie: POURQUOIS TU ME COLLE SAKURA!**

**Sakura:Ok je démissione**

**Moi : Sakura sa veut dire que tu vas plus être à Los Angeles^^**

**Hinata:Dit tu crois que tu as faire plus de fanfiction sur NaruHina?!**

**Moi: Je pense peut-être,bon laissez des Reviews et dans une ou deux semaines^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo et bienvenue sur ce 3ème chapitre .j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et a plus.**

**Auteur : toujours moi PlumetteXD je me sens si seul T-T**

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto,en même temps j'ai essayer de négocier que Naruto sois avec Hinata mais on va voir^^.**

**L'écriture en Italique veut dire les pensers du perso et aussi les flashbacks.**

Chapitre 3: Los Angeles,nous voila!

**POV HINATA**

C'était le jour du départ et je devais me rendre à l'aéroport avec mon cousin et mes nous sommes arriver à l'aéroport il y avait déjà Sasuke, Sakura et Tenten.

Moi: OÙ est Naruto-kun?

Sasuke: Il est partit au toilette.

Neji:Il a intêret de se dépêcher car l'avions par dans 10 minutes.

Tout à coup je sentis une main sur mon épaule...c'était Naruto.

Naruto: Yo les gens ^^

Sasuke: Ta foutu quoi dans les toilettes pour faire si long.

Naruto: Je me suis perdu,l'aéroport est tellement grand que sa arrive de se perdre non?

Sakura: mouais sûrement une bonne excuse pas vrai Sasuke-kun

Sasuke:Lache moi la grappe...

Après avoir attendu que le petit ''clashe'' fini nous somme partis vers l'entrée de l'avion.J'étais assise à côté de Naruto,quand tout à coup je sentis quelque chose sur mon avnt-bras..c'étais la tête de Naruto..J-je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Neji:Hinata essaye de ne pas t'évanouir,nous sommes dans un de te distraire.

Moi: M-mais Neji-Le même.

Tenten: Fais lui confiance.

Moi:Ok

**NARUTO POV**

Quand je me suis réveiller je me suis retrouver sur les genoux d'Hinata et je crois que jais fait une gaffe elle s'était évanouie.

Moi: Hinata?

Hinata: N-naruto-kun 0/0?

Moi: Sa va Hinata?

Hinata: O-oui ne t'inquiète pas^^.

Moi: ok

Pendant le reste du voyage je me suis rendu compte que les jeunes filles de devant n'arrêtent pas de crier comme une bandes de fans des Tokyo Hotels.

Hinata: E-excuse-moi mais vous pouvais arrêter de crier?

Jeune fille 1:O-oui et désoler du dérangement.

j'ai remarquer que la jeune fille avait le nez qui saigne.

Moi: Vous aller bien mademoiselle?

J.f.1:O-oui ne vous inquiéter pas pour mon nez c'est normal.

Elle avait un sourire assez...Bizzard mais bon j'ai aussi remarquer les journaux mais je préfére même pas vous dire de quoi ils s'agisser '-.

Finalement nous somme arrivez à Los Angeles.

Moi: C'est trop bien *0*.

Sasuke: Qu'il Pas tout vu ... ^ ^

Moi: sérieux?!

Sakura:C'est vrais Sasuke-kun ?

Je me demande pourquoi elle aimer toujours ce gars alors qu'il l'a traiter comme une m***(P:Que quelqu'un m'aide avec cette p**** de machine attend pourquoi sa censure toujours?0o)

Sasuke:Bon je vais à l'hôtel je vous laisse la barbe à papa rose avec vous...

Sakura: Sasuke tu me fait mal CT

Sasuke:Tant mieux...

Moi:Mais tu sais ou est l'hôtel?

Sasuke:Non mais je veux rester loin d'elle.

Neji:C'est bon j'ai appeler un taxis pour nous amener à l'hôtel.

Nous tous sauf Neji:Tant mieux on est fatigués.

Nous somme arriver à l'hôtel,C'EST HYPER GRAND!J'avais pas vu la marche et je suis tombé sur bouches ont faillis se toucher mais elle avait un chapeau.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun0 / 0.

Moi:D-désoler Hinata0/0

j'ai regarder derrier moi et j'ai vu un Sasuke en train de rougir,un Neji furieux,une Sakura jalouse et une Tenten ès cet incident nous ne sommes plus parler pendant toute la soirée partage ma chambre avec Neji et nous somme arriver dans notre chambre Sasuke ma dit.

Sasuke:Alors ce ''petit'' incident c'était comment?

Moi: Ta gueule SasUke..

J'adore me foutre de sa gueule, surtout avec son nom.

Sasuke:Mec je suis pas un Uke je suis Seme.

Moi:Mouais..

Neji:Bon je vous préviens si vous continuer votre dispute je dit à Sakura que Sasuke l'aime.

Sasuke:Et si tu lui dit je dit à Tenten que tu craque pour elle.

Neji: Heu .. ok

Sur ces mots nous nous sommes couché comme si de rien n'était.

**à suivre **

Auteur:Alors..?

Naruto: 0/0

Hinata: 0/0

Sasuke: ...

Sakura:Finalement je suis pas avec Sasuke :(

Auteur:En même temps tu es un peu collante.

Sasuke,Naruto et Hinata: Oui c'est vrai.

Sakura(Qui déprime au coin de la pièce):Vous êtes méchants

Auteur:Bon si vous voulais laissez des Reviews comme sa je décide si Sakura est en couple avec Sasuke ou non et à dans 3 semaines^^.


	4. Chapter 4

**yo tout le monde ici Plumette^^,je pense que je vais bientôt finir avec cette histoire, je vais faire encore je pense 1 chapitre et je commencerais à faire d'autres couples(même du yaoi si il le faut) si vous voulais que j'ecris une histroire sur votre couples préféré vous m'envoyer un message avec le nom du couple et de l'anime d'où il provient je vous laisse lire ce chapitre^^.**

**Auteur:PlumetteXD**

**Disclamer :Les personnage appartiennent à Masashi kishimoto et je pense que je vais le laisser en paix^^.**

**L'écriture en italique sont les pensés du personnage.**

**NARUTO POV**

Sa fait déjà quelque jours que nous somme a Los Angeles et que j'essaye de parler à Hinata...

Sasuke:Et baka t'a entendu se qu'on vient de dire?

Moi: Désoler j'avais la tête ailleur...

Neji:On a dit si tu voulais aller à la plage avec nous.

Moi:Oui je viendrai c'est sure^^

Sakura:On peut venir avec vous?

Sasuke:Bien sure^^.

Nous sommes aller à la plage et il faisait vraiment beau et chaud,mais quand les filles s'on venue jais presque failli saigner du nez.

Sakura avait un jolie bikini vert émeraude,Tenten avait un maillot de bain blanc et avait ses cheveux lâcher et Hinata portait un jolie bikini violet qui lui allait bien avec ses cheveux attaché.

Moi:Hinata tu voudrai bien aller dans l'eau avec moi?

Hinata: Naruto-kun B-bien sur.

**POV HINATA**

Nous somme aller dans l'eau,elle était bonne et agréable mais vers le fond il y avait des avait loué un Pédalo pour nous sommes aller vers le fond et plus on s^éloigner de la rive,plus le Pédalo tanguer.

Moi:Neji tu crois pas que nous devons aller plus vers la rive.

Neji:t'inquiète pas.

Moi:Si tu le dis...

J'étais à coté de Naruto,Tenten était entrain de pédaler avec mon cousin et Sakura était avec Sasuke avec tout à cou le Pédalo à tanguer trop fort et je suis tomber sur Naruto.C'était un peu un position délicate.

Moi:D-désoler Naruto-kun 0/0.

Mais quelqu'un ma poussé et mes lèvres ont atterrit sur les lèvres de Naruto,si mon père m'aurait vu il aurait fait une crise nous nous somme relevé tout le monde nous a lui était un peu furieux mais et Naruto n'avons plus parler pendant tout le reste du trager pour rejoindre la rive.

Neji:Bon sa vous dit de manger dans une pizzeria c'est moi qui vous invite.

Tous:OUAIS!

**NARUTO POV**

Bon ce soir je lui avoue mes sentiments c'est le moment j'en suis bon comment faire...

(P:embrasse lui et comme sa c'est fin^^

S:Ta gueule et laisse nous regarder la suite...)

Nous somme aller a la pizzeria du coin,la bas il y avait de l'alcool .on s'est beaucoup amusé,Tenten a sauter sur Neji je crois qu'on a un peu abusé de l'alcool mais bon,Sakura a carrément amené Sasuke à l'hôtel et Moi bah...je sais pas comment m'y prendre pour Hinata.

Hinata:Naruto on peux sortir dehors.

Moi:Si tu veux.

Nous somme sortit dehors et là je pense que c'est le moment de lui avouer que je l'aime.

Moi: Hinata ...

Hinata: Oui Naruto-kun 0/0

Naruto:Je dois te dire quelque chose mais si tu éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi j'espère qu'on reste ami.

Hinata: Naruto-kun ...

Moi:Je t'aime mais pas en amitié en amour 0/0

(Plumette:C'EST BIEN MON PETIT NARUTO.

Tous dans la salle:TA GUEULE!)

Hinata était toute rouge et elle s'est approcher de mon oreille et ma dit...

Hinata: Je t'aime moi aussi...

Nos lèvres se sont raproché,mais Neji nous a appeler.

Neji:Eh vous venez on rentre à l'hôtel.

Moi et Hinata: Sur arriver.

C'est demain qu'on part alors je vais donné mon premier VRAI baiser demain à Los Angeles avec la fille que j'aime.

**A SUIVRE DANS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE**

**Sasuke:Attend ne me dis pas que jais perdu ma virginité avec cette barbe à papa rose?**

**Plumette:Comment te dire sa...oui.**

**Saskura qui saigne du nez:Tu pourrais faire plus de lignes sur mon couples.**

**Plumette:Peut-être...**

**Naruto et Hinata: 0/0**

**Plumette:Bon c'est pas tout mais comme je vous l'ait dit je vais bientôt finir cette fanfic et commencer par d'autre de tout genre alors à dans deux semaines...**


	5. Chapter 5 THE END

**Yo et bienvenue dans ce dernier chapitre,je commencerai une nouvelle histoire d'ici 2 semaines,mais pour le couple j'hésite entre Yaoi ou Hétéro , aidez moi!**

**Auteur : plumetteXD**

**Disclamer:Les personnage ne m'appartiens pas,mais l'histoire est a moi.**

**Bon je crois que vous connaissez le blabla habituel.**

**NARUTO POV**

C'est aujourd'hui que je vais donner mon vrai baiser,mais il y a un problème c'est que j'ai pas envie de le faire devant tout le monde.

Neji:Dit Naruto tu veux faire quoi maintenant?

Moi:Je sais pas, il y a un ciné prés d'ici?

Sasuke:Je vais voir...

Moi et Neji:Dit sa fait quoi de se faire dépucelait par une jeune fille que tu n'aime pas?

Sasuke:VOS sa va mon chéri?

Sasuke:TOI AUSSI TA GUEULE.

Hinata:On fait quoi cette apres-midi?

Neji:Ciné sa vous dit?

Tous:Ouais!

Nous nous somme préparer pour aller au ciné,je pense que je fait profité de la séance pour embrasser Hinata,en tout cas je l'espère. Nous sommes partit vers le ciné,ce soir nous devions partir pour le Japon. Neji a choisi le film,je crois que qu'il a dit que c'était un film d'horreur.

Un moments,Hinata s'est approché de moi,je suppose qu'elle a me suis aussi rapproché d'elle pour essayer de la rassurer.

Moi: Hinata de peur?

Elle ma répondue d'un ''oui'' avec sa tête à coup,je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis rapprocher de son visage.

**POV HINATA**

Son visage s'est rapproché du mien sa y est ,je vais avoir mon premier vais faire comme Neji m'a dit.

**FLASH BACK**

_moi:Neji-sama?_

_Neji:Oui?_

_Moi:Tu sais que j'aime Naruto-kun?_

_Neji:Oui..._

_Moi:et tu sais qu'il m'aime?_

_Neji:Oui Sasuke me l'a dit quand il était bourré._

_Moi:Je veux qu'il soit mon premier!/_

_A se moments là,il a recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait dans sa bouche._

_Neji:Mmais tu sais comment t'y prendre?!_

_Moi:Justement je sais que tu as plus d'expérience que moi alors je te le demande._

_Et depuis ce moments là,j'ai appris tout ce que je devais savoir._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Nos lèvres se sont touché et il a introduit sa langue dans ma bouche,c'était sucré sûrment à cause du popcorn^^.

Sasuke(en chuchotant à Neji):Et que vont dire ses parents?

Neji:Je sais pas on verra dans quelque heures.

Vers la fin de l'après midi , nous sommes partis vers l'aéroport avec tout nos bagages remplis de souvenir.

Sakura:T'est sûre de porter tout ses bagages chérie?

Sasuke:Toi ta gueule car je t'ai toujours pas pardonner!

Je suis quand même assez heureuse de sortir avec Naruto-kun mais que vont penser mes parents.

**AU JAPON**

Quand nous sommes arriver chez moi,mes parents et Hanabi était là.

Moi: Pape, tabac à priser, Hanabi!

Les deux:Hinata!

Moi:j'ai une super nouvelles!

les deux:Oui?

Moi:Je sort avec Naruto-kun...

Là j'ais cru que mon père aller avoir une crise cardiaque mais non ,il était fous de joie...

Papa H.:Je te félicite mon garçons^^

Naruto:Mais je comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez dit que je ferais pas un bon mari?

Père H.:Je voulais voir si tu l'aimais vraiment.

Mère H.:Il fait toujours sa ne t'inquiète pas^^

**10 ANS PLUS TARD**

?:Alors c'est comme sa que tu as rencontré maman?

Naruto:Oui et peut être que tu trouveras une belle fille comme ta mère dans ta nouvelle école Hinoa.

Hinoa:Et c'est aussi comme ça que tonton Sasuke et tata Sakura ce sont rencontré?

Naruto: Oui ...

HInata:Les garçons c'est l'heure de manger^^.

Hino et Naruto: On arrive!

**LA FIN.**

**Plumette:Youhou j'ai enfin fini cette histoire avec même un happy end.**

**Sasuke:Donc si je comprends bien,je me suis marier avec la barbe à papa rose?!**

**Plumette:Oui et t'a même eu des gosse avec^^.**

**Sakura:Merci Plumette^^**

**Plumette:Mais de rien.**

**Naruto et Sasuke:Sinon tu commence quand le yaoi?**

**Plumette: Dans deux semaines^^ et si vous voulais que je fasse un couple que vous aimez dite le moi^^.**


End file.
